


La Luciole

by Entropic_Wren, Farisya, Skysoblue



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: All the Smut, Begging, Explicit Language, F/M, Farisya apologizes, Fuck this is just an excuse, Glowbug Verse, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inappropriate Use of the French Language, Language Kink, Look-certain people kept talking about this and so I started writing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Proud Product of the Pacific Rim Discord Server, Shameless Smut, Smut, Space Pirate AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, in chapter one, in chapter two, profusely, puppetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysoblue/pseuds/Skysoblue
Summary: A Space Pirate drabble.Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka have the two best Jaeger crews in the verse. Now if only Herc and Yancy could get their other halves to play along and follow The Plan, they'd all be rich. Rich I tell you.Not gonna lie, this was just an excuse for gratuitous smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Farisya here, again. 
> 
> So, two ladies from the server had _An Idea_ and despite my best efforts I couldn't not write it. I was literally copying their conversation into my notes and they were teasing me. It was gonna happen. 
> 
> This is a drabble only and it melds together certain space piracy tropes that I plan to explore further...later. Much later. Maybe after I nut up and finish like 10 chapters of my Labyrinth fic. 
> 
> If you read this and think this is your brand of crazy, let me know! You can come join the Discord server too!
> 
> This is also the fluffiest thing I've ever written and I don't know what to do with that knowledge. 
> 
> I also DO NOT speak French. I utilized the resources of a few different translation sites to fine tune things a bit, so if you see something I fucked up in the two and a half hours it took me to bang this out (snicker), then please let me know so I can correct it. I don't wanna fuck up a language that ain't mine. Especially as I didn't check this for mistakes at all.

“Why don’t you just do us all a favour,” Raleigh snarled as the brat’s finger thumped his chest. “And disappear.” 

“Stop.” Mako commanded, thoroughly annoyed by both of them. “Now.” 

Chuck grinned nastily as Raleigh kept her from stepping in. “That’s right, hold back your little girlfriend. One of you bitches needs a leash.” 

Raleigh barely registered Yancy’s shouted “Oh fuck, _he didn’t.”_ Chuck went down hard under his fists and Mako wisely stepped back. Raleigh loomed over the kneeling man and growled at him. 

“Apologize to her.” 

He nearly lost the upper hand as Chuck surged up. They grappled meanly, slamming each other into walls and pipes. When Yancy and Herc finally wrenched them apart, Chuck’s nose was broken and Raleigh would definitely have bruises all up his back. 

Mako waved away her incoming peacekeepers and demanded Herc and Yancy get both of them “the fuck off my station.” 

** Five Years Later **

“No.” 

Yancy sighed and sent Herc a look, begging him to help him. The other man shrugged after catching sight of the glare on his son’s face. Sighing, Yancy turned back to his brother. 

“Rals,” He managed before he was cut off. 

“No.” 

“But,” Yancy started again. 

“No. He still owes Mako an apology.” 

“Like fuck I do, mate.” Chuck growled. His freckles flashed along with his eyes, pink skin flushed with anger. Yancy pulled Raleigh back into his seat as Chuck smiled. “Your little girlfriend and I are good. She got even.” 

Raleigh was surprised at the admission, but wisely kept his face blank. “I hope it hurt.” 

Chuck started to snap back but his father dropped a hand on his shoulder. “That’s enough. If you two are done flirting, we have a job to plan.” 

Raleigh and Chuck both glared at Herc as Yancy unsuccessfully hid his laughter. 

It took them four days locked together in one of the Shatterdome’s secret meeting rooms with their respective crews for a plan to hammer itself out. Surprisingly to everyone involved, Raleigh and Chuck ended up arguing less with each other and more in a strange tandem against everyone else. By the end, they were even grudgingly sitting next to each other with the luxury liner’s blueprints, trading notes. 

Mako greeted Gipsy and Striker’s crews with an unexpected guest standing at her shoulder. Herc’s face lit up with a smug smile at the sight of the man and Yancy scowled. Mako Mori may have been the undisputed mistress of the New Tokyo Shatterdome Space Station, but Stacker Pentecost was the iron hand behind her throne. Responsible for every legal, and illegal, trade conducted in the sector. 

“Gents,” Stacker intoned. Raleigh smirked as he saw Yancy’s knees buckle a little. His brother was _such_ a soft touch when it came to older men with deep voices. “Miss Mori informs me you have a plan to _alleviate_ Mr. Chau’s problems?”

Herc snorted and dropped inelegantly into one of the chairs across from Mako’s desk. Stacker rolled his eyes at his old friend. Yancy made to sit as well, but thought better of it and shoved his brother into the other chair. Raleigh would take point on the job, by unanimous decision, so Yancy wanted all of Pentecost’s legendary attention firmly off himself. 

Raleigh snarled at his brother a bit, but sank into the chair, quirking an eyebrow at the possessive hand Herc laid on Yancy’s wrist. Chuck saw it too and they shared a pained look. It would kill Herc and Yancy to learn it was their complete inability to hide the fact they were fucking which drove Raleigh and Chuck to make peace. Focusing back on Stacker and Mako, Raleigh barely kept the surprise off his face at the heat and jealousy in Stacker’s eyes as they bore into Herc. 

Interesting.

_“The Golden Boot_ docks tomorrow, gentlemen.” Mako interrupted the silence. “Perhaps we can stop measuring dicks and get to business?”

Raleigh smiled widely at Mako, always a little in awe of her, and half in love. “As you wish, Miss Mori.” 

** Ten Days, Four Hours, and Ten Minutes Later **

“I fucking hate you.” Chuck whispered hotly in Raleigh’s ear as they waltzed a half-beat slower than everyone else on the dance floor. 

“You don’t.” Raleigh hissed in his ear, pulling Chuck flush against him. He relished the darkening color of Chuck’s already deep pink skin and the fluttering light of his freckles. “You love me.” 

Chuck kept the smile plastered on his face and pressed their cheeks together. “If my father weren’t across the room trying not to bust a gut because he told you exactly how to make this problem worse,” He growled. “And therefore the true object of my fury at this moment. Trust me, Raleigh Becket, you’d be very, very aware of how much I hate you.” 

Raleigh grinned into Chuck’s neck and caught his brother’s eye as Yancy slipped back into the room. Hannibal Chau ran a tight ship, pun fully intended, and they needed a spectacular distraction to turn the old man’s eyes away from his security measures and therefore away from Yancy as he slipped a bug into the ship’s computers. The simplest solution was, unfortunately for Chuck, the most embarrassing. 

Posing as newlyweds on their honeymoon, bringing along their family and friends for the luxury cruise through the Kuiper Belt, Raleigh and Chuck spent the last week on the ship following The Plan. _The Golden Boot_ was far outside Pentecost’s purview now, but it was hauling dangerous, valuable cargo, and so he enlisted the two most dangerous Jaeger crews across the six systems. The Plan was to rob Hannibal Chau blind and escape unnoticed, which ironically meant drawing attention to themselves. 

“If you kill me, the plan won’t work and we’ll be out half a billion credits, Chuck.” 

“Don’t fucking care. I hate this.” 

The song changed and Raleigh seamlessly shifted Chuck’s arms to let the other man lead. The move surprised him and Raleigh grinned as Chuck stumbled over his own feet. “Careful there, moonshine, wouldn’t want to fall.” 

Chuck huffed and glared at Raleigh, pulling them flush against each other once more. He caught sight of his father over Raleigh’s shoulder as they spun across the floor and rolled his eyes at Herc’s shamelessly smug grin. His father was _the worst_ when it came to encouraging Chuck’s love life. 

“If I fall, mate, you’re coming down with me.” 

Raleigh’s face lit up and his smile nearly made Chuck stumble again. “Well, now, Chuckles. I didn’t know you cared. Talk like that could make me think you were,” Raleigh leaned in and ran his nose teasingly along the scruff on Chuck’s jaw. “Already _falling_ for me.” 

Chuck felt the buzz this time from the strength of his blush. He knew every single one of the damned freckles he inherited from his mother were lit up like the stars outside. Knew he was bringing attention to himself by reacting so blatantly to Raleigh’s teasing. 

“Stop.” He whispered. “Please, just stop.” 

His hands tightened on Raleigh as the other man closed the miniscule distance between them and forced Chuck to spin them slowly in place. “Fine, but only if you tell me what the big deal is.” 

“Last I checked, badass space pirates feared across all six systems weren’t supposed to glow like a fucking meteor shower when they blushed, mate.” 

“Well, you do, moonshine.” 

“I know I fuckin do,” Chuck’s fingers dug into Raleigh’s skin dangerously tight. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“No, guess it does make your job harder. I understand why you rarely come out of that suit now. Which is a crying shame, let me tell you.” 

Chuck pulled away to frown at him. “What do you mean?”

He regretted the question instantly. Raleigh’s easy, beautiful, smile went wicked and he leaned into Chuck’s space again. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are,” Raleigh insisted. “Gorgeous and I’d like to lick every single one of your freckles until I can’t see from the light, _mon cher.”_

Gasps went up around them as Chuck felt the heat race across his skin. He knew he was lighting the room up like a goddamned fireworks display and found he couldn’t care less as Raleigh slipped a thigh between his. He hoped Hannibal Chau was watching them, because otherwise he’d have his father’s head for insisting this idea was a great one to begin with. He and Raleigh were supposed to hate each other, not, not whatever _this_ was. 

“You speak French?” He finally managed around his suddenly dry throat. 

Raleigh smirked. “Fluently. Mom was Terran. Dad met her in Old Paris. Sixteen months later Yancy graced the systems with his infamous arrival.” 

Chuck nodded, processing. “How much older is he?” 

“That’s not the question you want to ask me.” 

“It isn’t?” 

“No,” Raleigh slowly walked them off the dance floor towards one of the massive windows. He pressed Chuck against it, in full view of every security guard and camera in the room. “No, it isn’t.” 

“What should I ask then?” 

Raleigh grinned at the growl in Chuck’s voice. He truly hoped this job went well. His brother wasn’t the only one entranced by a Hansen now. If they fucked this job up, he knew he’d never see this man again and the possibility made a frisson of fear shoot through him. 

“Think about it, Chuck. What do you want right now?” 

This time the freckles flared to life long enough to warn Raleigh of Chuck’s movement. He didn’t resist when Chuck slammed him against the glass, nor when he leaned in close and nipped at Raleigh’s lips. They’d kissed plenty since boarding the ship, but only in public and only for show. The look in Chuck’s eyes promised something entirely different. 

“I’d really like you to speak French between my thighs.” Chuck breathed against Raleigh’s lips. “Think you wanna show me how talented that tongue really is?” 

“Been watching me that close have you?” Raleigh teased. 

“You’ve got an oral fixation, mate. Hard not to notice.” 

Raleigh’s hand slid down between them and palmed Chuck through is obscenely expensive trousers. “Room. Now.” 

Chuck nodded dumbly, lost to the strength in those fingers for a moment. As Raleigh pushed him away and started towards their room, he caught his wrist and spun him. “What about the others?” 

“Please,” Raleigh laughed. “If Yancy is walking straight tomorrow then your father isn’t the man I think he is. Now, come on.” 

Looking over his shoulder to see Yancy and Herc were, indeed, thoroughly wrapped up in each other, Chuck stumbled after Raleigh. They stopped at practically every flat surface between the ballroom and their suite, snogging messily and tugging hard at their clothes. By the time they reached the suite, Chuck’s jacket was in tatters as Raleigh nearly ripped it off him around the corner from the lift. Chuck couldn’t be arsed to care though, he earned the garment’s demise lifting Raleigh against the wall the way he did. Raleigh’s trousers were also barely hanging onto his hips as his belt and zip were thoroughly destroyed. 

Raleigh shoved Chuck through their door, locking it securely behind them, and knocked the other man to the floor. Chuck tried to roll them, but Raleigh ripped open his trousers and wrapped a hand around his dick, effectively stopping him. 

“You’re not going anywhere, _mon cher.”_

“Is that all you’ve got?” Chuck snarled as Raleigh began pumping his cock slowly. “You’ve got to do a lot more than that to impress me, mate.” 

_“Est-ce vrai, mon amour?”_

Chuck inhaled sharply at the way Raleigh’s voice dropped and his hand stroked over his cock head. “Fuck.” 

Raleigh’s answering smile was pure evil. _“Je prévois de te briser, ma chérie. Si vous pouvez penser, si vous pouvez respirer, quand j'aurai fini avec vous, je me jetterai par le sas le plus proche. Vous allez mendier ma langue. Vous allez mendier mes doigts. Alors je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne marcheras pas pendant une semaine.”_

“Goddamnit.” Chuck whined. “Raleigh, whatever you’re saying, I want that.”

Studying Chuck’s face for a long moment, Raleigh delighted in the way the younger man’s pink skin flushed a true red and how his freckles lit up in time with his rapid pulse. Chuck started to reach for him and Raleigh quickly pinned his wrists to the plush carpet beneath them. He licked a stripe up Chuck’s neck and kissed him gently, belying the strong grip he had on the other man. 

“Are you sure, Chuck?” He asked softly. “You know what Yancy and I are. If you go through with this—”

Chuck forced his eyes open and wrenched one of his wrists free to pull Raleigh down into a bruising kiss. “You think Striker’s crew needed any help on a job like this, mate? You think Gipsy’s did? No. This is Yancy and Herc’s doing. We’re here because they can’t be apart for more than a single cycle.”

“They aren’t us.” 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Chuck griped, bucking Raleigh off of him and dragging him up against the wall. “You and I have been dancing around this for five years. _Five fucking years_ , Raleigh Becket. Whatever skewed sense of morality you picked up in the last two minutes needs to fuckin’ disappear, or I will.” 

“I don’t want a one-off with you, Chuck.” 

_“Brilliant.”_ Raleigh grunted as Chuck spun him around and practically threw him onto the massive bed. “But right now, I’d really like to _get off_ with you.” 

Later, Raleigh would mock him mercilessly for the pun. In the meantime, though, all he could think about was that he and Chuck were still wearing too many clothes and he had a promise to keep. He pushed himself to his knees and ripped Chuck’s shirt from his shoulders as the younger man kissed him. the torn fabric slid down Chuck’s back and Raleigh latched his hands onto his trousers next. Those pooled next to the bed and Raleigh hummed in delight to find Chuck going commando. 

“Not a word.” Chuck shoved him backwards, climbing into Raleigh’s lap. “Not a fuckin’ word.” 

“Ruins the lines of the suit.” Raleigh couldn’t help but tease, flipping them over and grinding his hips into Chuck’s. “Now, where were we, _mon luciole?”_

Chuck groaned as Raleigh let his own latent abilities flare up and lit up every nerve ending in his body. Pure humans were practically non-existent nowadays and some of the mutations and crossbreeding between species resulted in truly spectacular abilities. 

Saddled with the pink skin and increased strength and stamina of his father’s people and the bioluminescence of his mother’s, Chuck was practically normal compared to what the Beckets could do. Raleigh’s empathic tendencies were a weapon most of the time, skillfully wielded against unsuspecting marks and enemies to make them more _pliable._

Used on Chuck though, now, every bit of pleasure arcing through both his and Raleigh’s bodies was in a feedback loop, washing over them both as they mindlessly rutted against each other. Chuck whined and begged underneath Raleigh as a hand gripped his cock and kept him from coming. 

“Not yet, _mon luciole._ Not yet.” 

“Please.” Chuck stared up into Raleigh’s eyes. “I won’t break.” 

Raleigh smirked down at him and slid down his body. “Not yet.” 

The promise in his tone, paired with his lips wrapping around Chuck’s cock, sent an uncontrollable shiver through Chuck’s body. Raleigh slid his lips and tongue along his shaft slowly, teasing every whine and moan out of him until one of Chuck’s hands landed in his hair, forcing him further down and the other wrapped around the headboard until it creaked. Chuck’s freckles flashed in stuttering waves as Raleigh sucked him down. 

Just as he was sure he was about to come, Raleigh pulled off and wrapped a punishing hand around the base of Chuck’s cock. Chuck sobbed and pulled at Raleigh’s hair, trying to force him back down. Raleigh shook his head and rolled Chuck over, letting him rut against the sheets. 

“Please,” Chuck begged. 

Raleigh didn’t answer him, fascinated by the freckles pulsating across the broad expanse of Chuck’s back. “It’s like constellations.” 

Chuck froze beneath him. Raleigh cleared his throat and flushed all the way to his chest as Chuck peered over his shoulder at him. No longer simply flushed with arousal, the blush Raleigh worked so hard to build up in the ballroom was back with a vengeance, making every freckle on Chuck’s shoulders and down his spine flare with bright sparks. 

_“Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu.”_

“Raleigh.” Chuck turned his head back into the pillows. He didn’t need to speak French to understand what was just said. “Raleigh.” 

Running a hand softly along Chuck’s spine, Raleigh nudged his thighs apart until he could confirm Chuck’s blush was truly full-bodied. He ran his hands up and down Chuck’s back, easing the tension building in his shoulders as Raleigh pressed lingering kisses and licks across his skin. It took Chuck several long minutes to figure out Raleigh was tracing lines between his freckles with his tongue. Once he did, every pass of Raleigh’s tongue became more intense and Chuck rutted shamelessly against the sheets. 

Slipping lower as he explored every glowing point of light on Chuck’s skin, Raleigh slid his hands down to cup Chuck’s ass. He gently pressed his cheeks apart, kissing the dimples at the base of his spine and licked a stripe all the way down his crease to his balls. The sound Chuck let out in response was wholly inhuman and Raleigh smiled against his skin as he heard the headboard creaking again under the strength of Chuck’s hands. 

He wanted to feel that strength let loose on him, but not now. That would be for later. Now, he set about teasing Chuck with tiny little kitten licks until the other man was writhing beneath him. Just before Chuck began begging, he plunged his tongue inside the other man eliciting a sharp cry. The headboard splintered and Chuck let go of it to punch a hole in the wall as Raleigh licked into him without mercy. 

Chuck sobbed every time Raleigh used his power on him. It happened in bursts, pushing Chuck closer and closer to the edge every time. But the closer Chuck got, the faster Raleigh backed off. The swing between his own pleasure and the intensity of feeling Raleigh’s as well had tears streaming down his face. 

“Ra,” He stuttered on a cry as he was left bereft again. “Raleigh, please.” 

_“Tu te débrouilles si bien, mon amour._ I could do this for hours.” 

“No, no more, Raleigh please. I need—”

He trailed off as Raleigh’s hand slipped down to wrap around his cock. “I know what you need, _mon luciole.”_

Raleigh slid back up his body, blanketing Chuck, and licked the tears from his cheeks. “You can take more.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Yes you can.” Raleigh insisted. “I know you can.”

He wrapped his wrists around Chuck’s arms, pressing him into the sheets and let go of all his control. He let his pleasure flood into Chuck and slid his cock against the younger man’s loosened hole. One, two strokes was all it took to have Chuck crying out and coming. Raleigh immediately rolled him to his back, letting Chuck wrap his thighs and arms around him. He held Chuck until he shuddered and slumped into the bed, boneless. 

“Asshole.” Chuck whispered into Raleigh’s neck. He snaked a hand down to Raleigh’s cock and snapped his eyes open to find Raleigh had come too. “You better have another one in you, love.” 

Raleigh smiled at him already pulling lube from the nightstand. Hannibal Chau advertised his luxury star cruises as all-inclusive and he was certainly a man of his word. “I’m not nearly done with you, _mon luciole.”_

Chuck groaned as Raleigh slipped two slick fingers into him and wrapped his legs tighter around Raleigh’s waist, spreading himself open further. “You, unh, you keep calling me that.” 

“Calling you what?” Raleigh teased, kissing him senseless as he teased Chuck’s prostate. 

“Luce, oh fuck, you utter bastard, gods,” Chuck rambled. 

Smirking, Raleigh slid a third finger into Chuck. He slowed his movements and let some of his deeper feelings seep into Chuck. He kept his rhythm steady and deliberate, pushing both of them back towards a new peak. 

“I,” Chuck started, running his hands down Raleigh’s back. “I’m ready. Oh, gods, Raleigh. How long have you been holding back?” 

“Shh,” Raleigh admonished. “I’m not done yet.” 

He slid a fourth finger in and Chuck’s legs fell away from Raleigh’s waist. Chuck wrapped his hands into Raleigh’s hair and pulled with every slow stroke in and out. When he finally realized Raleigh had his whole fucking hand in him, he was sobbing again and Raleigh had opened the floodgates once more. 

Luckily, Raleigh didn’t torture him any further and pulled his hand away to quickly replace it with his cock. Chuck knew what was coming, he’d seen plenty of Raleigh’s dick in the last few days, couldn’t help it in their tight quarters. Feeling it in him though was another matter entirely. He clutched at Raleigh, scoring marks down his back and finally realizing how deeply the other man felt for him, how much their fighting the last five years hurt.

“Fuck. Fuck, Raleigh,” He clutched at Raleigh’s face. “I’m sorry.” 

Raleigh smiled down at him. “Not your fault.” 

Chuck couldn’t argue with him, not when Raleigh snapped his hips faster against him and stripped his cock mercilessly. He could only hold on as Raleigh showed them both exactly how stupid they’d been for half a decade. He clung to Raleigh and answered him thrust for thrust, kissing Raleigh breathlessly as they chased their release. 

When it finally came, he found himself stroking Raleigh’s back softly, feeling the faint ridges of the massive tattoo along his skin. All the Jaeger crews were marked one way or another with their ship’s crest, but the Beckets were notorious for their blatant exhibition of Gipsy’s old-Terran logo. Chuck’s own mark was a simple tattoo of Max on his hip, no bigger than his fist. Not for the first time he wondered what made the Beckets behave in such larger than life ways. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts as Raleigh nuzzled him, seeking his lips for a kiss. He obliged and sighed into the kiss as Raleigh pulled free. He didn’t let him go far, rolling them over to crush Raleigh into the bed. He catalogued every bruise and scratch he’d left on all Raleigh’s bronzed skin, eager to know Raleigh was well and truly his now. They slipped into the shower several minutes later and emerged to find Hannibal Chau and his merry band of misfits waiting for them. 

“Evening, boys.” 

Chuck shot Raleigh a look and sighed when he realized they wouldn’t be fighting naked. Hannibal’s men shoved clothes at them and they dressed silently, brushing against each other every so often. They sedately allowed themselves to be escorted to the brig and managed to hold their surprise when they found Stacker Pentecost waiting for them. 

“Mr. Hansen, Mr. Becket, I’m surprised to find you both here.” He said coolly. Hannibal’s men shoved Raleigh and Chuck to their knees and engaged laser cuffs on them both. “I wasn’t aware Gipsy and Striker’s crews were anything but rivals.” 

“Oh, we are.” Raleigh smirked. “Doesn’t mean we can’t _come together.”_

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Everything you could’ve said, and _that’s_ what you came up with?” Chuck snapped. “I can’t believe I let you fuck me.” 

Raleigh smiled unapologetically and shrugged. “You knew what you were getting into. I’m not responsible for your poor life choices.” 

“Lowering the bar on yourself there, mate.” 

“Both of you shut the fuck up.” Hannibal shouted down at them. “Why the fuck are you on my ship?” 

Chuck looked at Raleigh, who shrugged, and then up at Hannibal. “We got married.” 

“No you didn’t. No you fucking didn’t. Not the two of you. You hate each other.” 

“Fine line, mate. We got drunk ten cycles back and woke up married. Decided to take a little pleasure cruise and see if it was just the drink.” 

Hannibal snapped his head to Raleigh, who sighed and nodded. “What can I say? He’s a great lay.”

Chuck preened and Stacker scraped a hand down his face behind them. Hannibal geared up to take a swing and found himself hauled back by Stacker and forced into a chair. “Mr. Becket, if you’d kindly stop antagonizing Mr. Chau.” 

“He asked,” Raleigh muttered. Chuck snickered. 

“Mr. Chau, you called me here because I’m the law in this sector. I haven’t seen any evidence these two have done anything wrong.” 

Chau pointed at one of his minions. “Bring in the nerds.” 

Seconds later the door opened and two men were shoved in, obviously nervous. They glanced fearfully between Chau and a still chained up Raleigh and Chuck, who grinned widely and glared at them respectively. 

“Dr. Gottlieb, Newt, tell Mr. Pentecost here what you told me.” 

The one with the cane stepped forward confidently, “A virus was released into the ship’s computers. It wiped all security footage and logs from the last three cycles. I tracked it down to a security terminal in the main ballroom. It was released approximately five hours ago.” 

“Five hours, love. Damn. No wonder I’m sore.” Chuck interrupted. Raleigh laughed as one of Chau’s men shoved his blaster in Chuck’s face. 

The other doctor, who looked like an over excited rodent, jumped in and started gesturing widely. “The virus didn’t just attack the security logs and holo-vids. It unlocked every door on the ship for sixty-three minutes and forty-two seconds. Long enough for nearly every cargo hold to be emptied by persons unknown.” 

Pentecost nodded along and then turned back to Chau. “And you think these two were involved?”  
“I know they were.” 

“How?” 

“Yeah, how?” Chuck asked. “Cause, uh, I got the bruises to prove we were very much occupied for the last several hours, mate.” 

Stacker glared Chuck into submission. “You know the law, Chau. I can’t do anything to them without proof.” 

“They were a distraction. My men saw Hercules Hansen and Yancy Becket both in the ballroom tonight, same time these two were waltzing around making a spectacle of themselves.” 

“He means you were lighting up the room, _mon luciole.”_

“Shut up,” Chuck snapped. The blush staining his cheeks and corresponding flicker of lights across his freckles belied the heat of his words though. They must have put on quite the show.

“There’s a problem with your theory,” Stacker interrupted the two idiots chained to the floor. 

Hannibal snarled at Pentecost. “Oh, what’s that?” 

“Hercules Hansen is locked up in the New Hong Kong Shatterdome jail. I personally put him there two and a half cycles ago. He’s under suspicion for theft. Went after the Kaidonovskys.”

“And he’s still alive?” Hannibal asked, incredulous. 

“He has filed a counter claim against them, failing to pay him for a job. A legal one I’m told. Says he was seeking recompense.” 

“What about the other Becket boy?” 

“Mr. Becket,” Pentecost looked back to Raleigh. “Where is your brother?” 

“Well, uh, that I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know.” 

“No.” Raleigh answered truthfully. “He met this guy last time we were in New Tokyo. Last I heard from him, he was taking Gipsy and showing the guy a good time. Figured it was good a time as any to give Chuck a call. Not like we can have any fun with our captains out of commission.” 

Chuck nodded his agreement when both Chau and Pentecost looked to him. “Sorry, mates, we’re innocent for once.” 

Chau gaped like a fish in abject anger. “Who came with you when you booked passage?” 

“My sister.” Raleigh answered at the same time Chuck responded with, “My Uncle Scott.” 

Pentecost raised his eyebrows. “I thought they were persona non grata with you lot.” 

“Like we said, we got married. Figured it’d be nice to see them without our other, other halves around to fuck things up.” 

Raleigh smiled softly at Chuck and vowed to take him on a real vacation when this was over. Chau buried his head in his hands and signaled for their release. They slowly clambered to their feet and looked between Pentecost and Chau. 

“So, we’re free to go?” 

Pentecost looked at Chau’s men, focusing on the two scientists. When no one offered up any incriminating evidence, he nodded. “You’re free to go, gentlemen. If you would like a ride, I’m heading to New Tokyo to visit my daughter.” 

“I’d love to see Mako,” Raleigh grinned like an overeager puppy. “She owes me a new blaster.” 

Chuck rolled his eyes and ushered him out of the room. Pentecost turned back to Chau. “If you find out who did this, let me know. It happened in my sector and without my authorization.”

“They didn’t take everything.” 

“No?” 

“No, just enough to tank me. They left the passenger’s shit alone. Everything they took was mine.” 

“Sounds like they want to keep you in business, Chau. Just not whatever business it was that got you robbed.” Pentecost passed him a small vid-link, a direct line to his holo, and gave the man a pat on his shoulder. “Any clues and I’ll help you hunt them down, Chau. _Anything.”_

Hannibal nodded morosely. 

** One Year Later **

“My fucking eyes.” 

“You’re overreacting, Chuck.” Mako chided. “They are consenting adults.” 

“Who were fucking on my bed. _My bed.”_

She stared at him, unimpressed. Raleigh ambled in a moment later, sandwich lifted halfway to his mouth. “What happened now?” 

Chuck stumbled over to his husband and clutched at him desperately. “Your fucking brother, fucking my father.” 

“That isn’t news, _mon cher.”_ Raleigh grinned. He looked at Mako, trying to figure out why this was such a big deal. The hint of a blush on her cheeks made him tilt his head back down to Chuck. 

“Except,” Chuck whirled on Mako and pointed accusingly. “Her father was there too.” 

Raleigh dropped his sandwich, lip curling at the image. “Ugh.” 

“And they were in my bed, Raleigh. _My bed.”_

“No.”

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“I cannot unsee it, Rals.”

“We sleep in that bed.” 

“I know.” Chuck soothed. “I know.” 

Mako sighed and slumped into a chair. “It could be worse.” 

Both men snapped their attention to her. “How could it possibly be worse?” 

She grimaced at Chuck’s tone. “I, uh, well.” 

“I know that tone, Mako.” Raleigh advanced on her. “What do you know?” 

“They, uh, they _christened_ both your bunks?” 

“Is that a question or a statement?” Chuck loomed over her. 

She glanced between her best friends and did the smart thing, she ran. 

“That’s it!” She heard Chuck shout as she fled to her office. “We’re kicking them both out and disinfecting the ships. They can move to New Hong Kong for all I fucking care.” 

Settling into her office, she pulled up the security footage from the moon below where twenty Kaiju roamed safely away from civilization. Sixty-three minutes and forty-two seconds was plenty of time to save billions of lives from the monsters that still wreaked havoc on Old Terra. Everything else was a bonus.


	2. Le jeu le plus dangereux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected, and totally unnecessary, continuation of the Glowbug Verse spawned on the Pacific Rim discord server. 
> 
> I...apologize? No I don't, but this is **_NSFW_** so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> I don't know what else to say except read the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some apologies are in order: 
> 
> I do not speak French. If you do, I went with what The Googles told me. Sorry if it's wrong. If you send me the correct translations, I'll replace them. 
> 
> I apologize to you in advance for exactly how NSFW this is. This is the closest I've ever come to a crack-fic and I still can't believe I'm writing it. Really though, I can't. 
> 
> I am also fairly certain some of the acts in this may not be physically possible, but as it's a Space Pirate AU and no one is completely human any longer, I'm gonna say "Aliens" and roll with it.

No matter what his brother thought, Yancy’s chance at happiness didn’t start with their little adventure with Hannibal Chau and The Golden Boot. His off and on relationship with Herc immediately dropped into an off stage, even though both Jaeger crews were practically living together in the aftermath of the Kaiju heist. They dropped the creatures on one of the uninhabited moons under New Tokyo’s orbit and then went their separate ways. 

Annoyed by his brother’s newfound relationship with the youngest Hansen, Yancy drifted around the sector, picking up odd jobs here and there for the Wei Tangs and the Kaidonovskys. Eventually, he drifted to New Tokyo. Drawn by the lure of the monsters living in obscurity below and Mako’s hospitality, or that’s what he told himself, Yancy settled in with his and Raleigh’s oldest friend for the long haul. 

Then Stacker Pentecost showed up. 

The former Marshal stepped in and completely disrupted Yancy’s months of relaxation. Raleigh would laugh hysterically to know his brother played true to type. 

Older men in positions of authority and, or, displaying a dazzling amount of competence were his weakness. Raleigh called it a manifestation of his _Daddy Issues._ Yancy punched him every single time he heard it. His kinks didn’t follow that particular path. He left that to others and cheered them on. No, their father was a bastard and a half, hence his sudden demise after Yancy and Raleigh were old enough to hunt him down. His issues with Richard were purely of the bucking authority and gratuitous violence type. 

“Mr. Becket,” The low voice practically growled in his ear. “What brings you to New Tokyo?” 

Yancy would never admit the man’s ability to sneak up on him made him tingle in all the right places. “It’s a bar, Marshal. I’m having a drink.” 

Stacker Pentecost shot him a completely unimpressed look and it took everything in Yancy not to react to the spike of lust he caught from the man. He was playing a dangerous game and his empathic abilities would only give him the barest edge on a man like Pentecost. 

“Anything particular,” Pentecost paused to give Yancy a once over. “Whetting your whistle?” 

Stronger men than Yancy Becket could resist the lure of Pentecost’s voice. It wasn’t common knowledge, but Stacker Pentecost’s mother was a low-grade Sirenia. He inherited a bit of her ability and used it to command his men like no other on a battlefield. Using it on an empath like Yancy was practically a guarantee for sex. Strong emotions thrummed along Yancy’s skin from anyone nearby, which made running a con so much easier. Couple it with the literal siren call lacing the undertones of Pentecost’s voice and Yancy was a done deal. 

Somewhere, across the sector in his little love nest, Raleigh was laughing at him. He just knew it.   
“If I didn’t know any better, Marshal, I’d say you were propositioning me.” 

The bartender dropped a large glass of something obscenely green in front of Stacker and the older man smiled into his drink. Yancy’s knees nearly buckled underneath weight of Stacker’s lust as it danced along his skin. “Mr. Becket, you and I both know I am.” 

The deep voice was a draw all on its own without the added hint of _power_ lacing Pentecost’s velvet tones and Yancy took a large gulp of his drink. Without even glancing at the other man, he flagged the bartender and paid his tab. He barely concealed his erection as he stepped away from the bar and walked, bowlegged, outside. 

Ten minutes later he was pinned against the wall of Stacker Pentecost’s executive suite in the executive levels. Like the rest of the Dome, the walls were constructed of thick durasteel and were murder on his back, but he didn’t care. 

Stacker Pentecost kissed like he fought, deliberately. Yancy was no slouch in bed, his empathic powers were usually completely unnecessary and his partners never left unsatisfied. He realized, though, as Stacker’s hands deftly removed his belt, nearly a year with Herc left him well out of practice fortifying himself against the talents of his bedpartners. Within moments, the former Marshal had him writhing and gasping as he was systematically taken apart by a skilled pair of lips and hands. 

Finally getting himself together, he managed to flip Stacker over and off him, standing to strip himself of his remaining clothes. He tossed his blaster on the side table and turned to face the appreciative former Marshal. 

“Like what you see?” 

All he got in response was a smirk and tackled into the mattress. Yancy barked out a harsh laugh as the breath was knocked out of him and Stacker swallowed his following moan with skilled lips. Stacker’s hands drifted lower and lower, teasing him with light touches and finally with a hard grip on his cock. Yancy used the resulting moment of pleased smugness to let some of his shields drop. 

Stacker found himself pinned to the mattress, stripped and cock swallowed down, when he recovered from the onslaught of reverberating lust between them. Yancy set to work keeping him distracted after that, using all his considerable skill and empathic ability to bring Stacker to the edge over and over. 

“Yancy,” Stacker groaned out after the third time. “Don’t you want to make this a little more interesting?” 

The low thrum of suggestion in the man’s voice stopped Yancy cold. He felt the lure, felt it sink deep into him and pull. He slid his lips up the underside of Stacker’s cock and then inched his way up the length of the older man’s body to stare down into his eyes. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Stacker grinned, glancing meaningfully at the notification blinking from the holo-screen next to his bed.

\-----

Herc arrived at the Dome sweaty, bloody, and ready for a hot shower in Stacker’s Spartan, but luxurious suite. Mako let him berth Striker in one of the hidden ports on New Tokyo’s underbelly and he waved distractedly at Gypsy’s crew as he shuffled towards the hidden lift which would drop him right outside Stacker’s door. 

As he leaned against the elevator’s wall, he realized Yancy might be in the Dome. He perked up a bit, some parts of him more noticeable than others, at the thought. It’d been months since he last saw the eldest Becket and he could use the other man’s particular brand of stress relief at the moment. 

He entertained a brief fantasy as he punched in the new code to Stacker’s door, one he never failed to share with Herc, and called out for his old friend. No one answered and he frowned, pulling his blaster free from its holster when he noticed the ripped clothing strewn across the floor. A brief sound drew Herc’s attention to the closed bedroom door and he quickly moved to press himself against the thick steel, listening intently. 

Another groan forced his hand and he slammed his hand down on the print scanner. The door slid open and Herc’s mouth dropped open. 

“I told you,” Stacker whispered into Yancy’s ear. The power in his voice tugged Herc unconsciously into the room, his blaster hanging loosely from his fingers as he stared. “You didn’t think you could last, but you did.” 

Yancy, naked and practically sobbing with need, sat astride Stacker’s lap, facing the door. Herc trailed his eyes over the scene slowly. Stacker arched an eyebrow at him when he didn’t move after several tense moments. Yancy, held in a firm grip against the older man’s chest, squirmed helplessly. Clearing his throat, Herc kept his face carefully blank. 

“Can’t say this is what I expected to find tonight,” He scratched out. 

Stacker smiled slowly, invitingly at his friend. Herc returned the smile, remembering another time when he received a similar welcome. Only then it was Stacker held firmly in the arms of a woman stronger than them both. Yancy was no substitute for her, nor a replacement, but Herc couldn’t lie to himself. The memory brought back a wave of lust he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

The golden skin on display before him twitched as the feeling washed through Herc. Yancy’s guard was well and truly down. There was no telling how long Stacker held him like this waiting for Herc to arrive. He sent the notification hours ago and didn’t exactly rush once he docked at the station. 

Herc felt Yancy’s tenuous grip on his own powers lash back at him and he trembled. Stacker, obviously riding the edge of his own control, thrust once, twice, three times into the gagged man earning a quick series of staccato grunts in return. It took everything in Herc not to strip and join them. Yancy was playing dirty. Herc caught Stacker’s eye and smiled wider. 

“Looks like you’ve got things well in hand,” Yancy’s eyes widened comically at Herc’s blithe tone. “I think I’m gonna have a shower.” 

Pleading grunts and moans followed him as he turned towards Stacker’s en suite, eager to prolong Yancy’s suffering. It’d been months. Herc knew their relationship wasn’t exactly long-term, but their last encounter made him aware of his growing feelings for the younger man. He woke the next morning to find Yancy, and Gypsy, gone. 

Stripping his clothes well before he entered the bathroom, Herc shot a look over his shoulder. Stacker listened to him many a night these last months, on protected channels of course, wondering what it was he did wrong to send Yancy running. He knew he hadn’t said anything that last night, but when your lover was an empath, all bets were off. 

Stacker returned the look, biting into Yancy’s shoulder and twisting his hips to mercilessly keep the other man on edge. Herc nodded and disappeared into the shower. Years ago, it was Angela who brought the two of them together. Her insatiable personality drew them both to her like moths and, even though it was Herc who married her, they both loved her fiercely. 

Her death brought them even closer together. With Chuck, Mako, and Jake to raise, the two men spent the last ten years in each other’s orbits, seeking comfort with each other, sometimes with others, as they came to terms with their grief. Yancy was the first one since Angie who attracted them both. 

The shower beat down on his shoulders, washing away the grime from his last job the refreshers on his ship could never quite get and the traces of blood from his knuckles. Herc left the door open, listening intently to the faint sounds of Yancy struggling against the iron will of Stacker Pentecost. The mental image he conjured left him pulling slowly on his cock as he washed himself. 

A particularly needy whine made him snap his head towards the door and it was then he saw it. The small bottle left out on Stacker’s counter. Herc listened to the desperate grunts in the next room and realized his old friend left it there on purpose. Suddenly, he knew what his friend had planned. 

\-----

Yancy closed his eyes as Stacker whispered into his ear. The low voice trickled praise and power along his skin, reminding him why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. The sound of Herc shutting off the shower ramped up his tension and he ground against the thick cock inside him slowly, taking down the last of his barriers and looping the lust of the other two men in with his own until he heard them both gasp. 

He hoped no one else had rooms on this level of the Dome, the waves of lust rolling off his skin would surely affect any adult within a hundred yards of this bedroom, durasteel walls be damned. Stacker retaliated by sliding back on the bed, forcing Yancy to spread his legs wide to stay upright. He sank down further onto the cock buried in his ass and ripped a hole in Stacker’s sheets as he writhed helplessly. 

“Shh,” Stacker soothed, running a hand down Yancy’s back. “You’re doing perfectly.” 

Panting, Yancy used his newfound freedom of movement to viciously rock back against Stacker, letting their flash slap together lewdly. He kept it up until Herc cleared his throat and stopped Yancy cold. 

The man’s pink skin, flushed dark from the heat of the shower and his own lust, shone in the low light of the room. His red hair, in desperate need of a cut, draped artlessly over his wide shoulders. Every muscle in Yancy’s body tensed in well-trained excitement at the sight of Herc’s naked body. Stacker groaned at the sensation, the sight, probably both and beckoned his friend closer. 

Leaning over them, Herc reached out to grab the base of Yancy’s cock firmly as he met Stacker halfway for a deep kiss. Yancy keened and tried to reach for Herc but was stopped by Stacker’s arms as he rolled them to their sides. 

Disoriented, Yancy barely registered Stacker’s cock sliding deep into him as the other man arranged them on the bed. The slow, steady thrusts brought his mind back around as Herc lay down in front of him and threw one long, muscled thigh over Yancy’s hip. Herc ripped the gag from his mouth, and kissed him. 

Sensation blinded Yancy to everything for a long moment as he savored Herc’s closeness. It was a mistake to run away all those months ago when he sensed the other man’s feelings. He realized it immediately, but it was already too late to turn back and so he drifted until he put himself in the one place Herc always, always returned to: Stacker’s arms. It was a game, a dangerous one. If Stacker hadn’t invited him in, he might have lost Herc forever. 

The hand on his cock broke his moment of self-reflection and he dug his fingernails into Stacker’s hip and Herc’s back respectively. Herc displayed an astonishing amount of flexibility for a man his age and sank onto Yancy’s cock as Herc stilled his own slow movements behind the younger man. 

“Holy fuck,” Yancy gasped. 

Herc took a moment to gloat before Stacker pressed closer to kiss him over Yancy’s shoulder. The movement left Yancy gulping for oxygen as he fought every nerve in his body. Before he could adjust, both men were rocking slowly against him in counter rhythm to each other. Their lips and hands traced random patterns on his skin as he sobbed into Herc’s neck. 

Whatever else happened tonight, these two men now owned him. He could feel the possession rolling through him with every thrust. Herc’s feelings he understood, there were months of encounters between them. Stacker though, he only really knew Yancy as one half of the upstart Becket Boys, friends to his children and a general pain in his ass. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Herc whispered into his ear as Stacker left a new set of bruises. “We’ll have to do something about that.” 

Yancy closed his eyes as Herc clenched down on his cock and cried out a second later as Stacker drilled into his prostate with unerring accuracy. He tried desperately to stave off his orgasm, but couldn’t. Stacker kept him on the edge too long before Herc’s arrival and he bit into the swath of pink skin before him as his hips stuttered and Herc grinned smugly. 

Both men rolled off him, letting him catch his breath. Yancy cracked his eyes to find them slowly kissing and stroking each other at his side and felt his cock twitch. He stared down at it, impressed with himself, before he realized it was his own fault. All his shields were down. He’d come as many times as it took for Stacker and Herc to exhaust themselves. Somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to feel worried about that. Not with the glorious sight before him. 

Herc had Stacker pinned against the bed, writhing against him as they reacquainted themselves. Yancy made a sound, must have, because suddenly the men broke apart and strong arms were rolling him between them once more. He let a brief thought pass his mind about how and when Chuck was conceived only to be distracted by Herc sliding his cock into him. 

His lover knew all of his weaknesses and Yancy collapsed against Stacker’s chest as Herc drilled into him mercilessly. It hurt at first, he was still so sensitive, but soon his dick was sliding against the sinful plane of Stacker’s abs, then dripping against the skin of his hand as he grabbed both of them and mimicked Herc’s thrusts. 

Yancy lost all control this time. There was no keeping him or anyone else on edge. His powers flared and dragged all three men into explosive orgasms which left them gasping against each other. The bliss washed over them, creating a feedback loop and Yancy discovered he was the only one with any immunity to it. 

He looked into Stacker’s half-lidded eyes and leaned forward to nip gently at the man’s ear. “You asked if I wanted to make this interesting, Marshal. What do you say to spectacular?” 

Behind him, Herc huffed into the sheets. He knew what Yancy wanted to see. Greedy little bastard did enjoy a show. Stacker regarded Yancy carefully, eyeing the miles of golden skin on display before him. He glanced to Herc who shrugged and then back to the smug face above him. 

Herc, already feeling the effects of the feedback loop after too many months deprived of the heady sensation of Yancy’s powers, reached for the lube and then for Stacker. “Been a long time, love.” 

Stacker groaned as two fingers slid slowly inside him. Yancy moved to sit astride Stacker’s chest as Herc maneuvered himself between his thighs. The change in angle made Stacker gasp as those fingers found his prostate. Yancy trailed his hands over Stacker’s chest, leaving lighting trails of lust under his skin. 

He’d never seen an empath’s abilities used as a weapon before. Knew it was possible or the Beckets would’ve died a long time ago, but to feel Yancy target his powers this way after he’d been so deliberately broken down just a few minutes earlier was magnificent. 

Herc’s fingers inside him returned his erection slowly until he wrapped bruising hands around Yancy’s hips and arched against the sensation. “Goddammit Herc, get inside me. Now.” 

“Yessir,” Herc grunted out, a wide smile on his lips. He pushed Stacker’s thighs up and wide, never dislodging Yancy from his chest and drove deep into him. The rhythm he set left Yancy rocking back into Herc’s chest and the two men chose to tease him further by kissing and running their hands greedily over each other, ignoring Stacker below them. 

Refusing to simply lie there and take it, Stacker surged up, lifting Yancy easily, and pushed the younger man down on his cock. He wrapped his arms around Yancy and bit Herc’s lips hungrily as he pulled both men down until the blond was pressed chest-to-chest with him and Herc was able to show his nearly superhuman strength, lifting Stacker’s hips up until both his and Yancy’s legs dangled above the sheets and driving his cock hard into Stacker’s ass. 

_“Enculer!”_ Yancy shouted as Stacker writhed under Herc’s ministrations. Both men reacted immediately to his slip and he felt their lust ratchet up. Managing a smug smile, he leaned back into Herc’s chest, wrapping his arms up and back to pull the other man even closer. _“Peux tu le sentir? Je peux le sentir.”_

“English, Yance.” Herc grunted, his arms straining. 

_“Non, je ne pense pas, mon amour.”_

Yancy used Herc’s distraction to pull his arms back and bodily shove the man away. Stacker’s hips dropped to the bed, driving his cock hard into Yancy. The younger man gasped and nearly came from the pain and then smiled when he heard Herc finally lose control. 

Rage, rather than lust, now darkened the man’s pink skin and he pounced on Yancy. Pressing him down against Stacker’s chest with one hand he lined up against Yancy’s ass and pressed in alongside Stacker, stretching him obscenely around both cocks. 

_“Oui, donne le moi.”_ Yancy sobbed. He didn’t even care that he sounded like a bad porno. Herc and Stacker both moved in him in sync. Their hands threaded through his hair and across every inch of available skin as they set a slow, punishing pace. He wouldn’t walk straight for a week at this rate, and he didn’t fucking care.

_“Merde._ Herc, oh, _mon dieu,_ fuck, fuck,” Yancy panted out as one of them wrapped a hand round his cock and began teasing him. “Stacker, please. _S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie. J'ai besoin plus.”_

Both men slowed to a complete stop, each showing a level of control Yancy could never dream of, panting heavily. Herc peppered kisses along Yancy’s back, sucking an occasional bruise into his skin. Stacker wrapped a hand around his jaw and teased him, slipping his thumb between Yancy’s lips as he registered the sudden shift in their emotions. Lust still raged in a loop between them thanks to Yancy’s frayed control, but now there was a level of mischief the empath couldn’t help but shiver against. Yancy deliberately tensed his abused muscles around the still-hard cocks inside him and rolled his hips. 

_“Arrête ça maintenant.”_ Stacker commanded, digging his hands into Yancy’s hips. Herc laughed as Yancy panicked. 

_“Le pauvre garçon ne savait pas que nous l'avions compris,”_ Herc whispered against the back of Yancy’s neck. He shivered again and grasped helplessly at sheets and skin as both men latched their mouths to him and held viciously still against the tensing of his body. Eventually, Stacker pulled back and surveyed Yancy’s face before glancing at Herc.

“What do you think?” 

“Up to you, love.” The redhead said as he bit down hard on Yancy’s shoulder. Between the various bites Stacker and Herc both left on him, he’d look like a vampire victim come morning. “I can keep this,” Herc paused to thrust directly against Yancy’s prostate, sending the man tumbling over the edge into incoherency. “Up all night.” 

Stacker wrapped his hands around Yancy’s head, holding him still as he babbled in French and English, begging them to give him what he needed. “I think he deserves whatever we give him.” 

Herc smiled and settled his knees firmly against the mattress. Stacker adjusted Yancy between them and then both men set to work ruining him. They alternated their rhythms so Yancy couldn’t adjust to the sensation, driving him higher and higher. The empath’s complete loss of control set every nerve in his and the others’ bodies alight, shooting sparks of pleasure through them until Yancy finally reared back against the onslaught and came. 

His orgasm instantly triggered the other two and they collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily. 

“I think,” Yancy gasped several long minutes later. “I think you broke me.” 

Stacker chuckled, standing up on shaky legs to head for the bathroom. Once the shower was running and warm, he returned to find Herc slowly lifting Yancy into his arms. He let them pass, only stopping to give Herc a slow kiss, and collected pajama pants for them all. 

Twenty minutes, and one further orgasm from Yancy later, they lay entwined on Stacker’s bed. Yancy’s walls slowly inched back up as Stacker and Herc stroked his skin and fed comfort through to him. This was the most dangerous game he’d ever played and he knew he couldn’t win. Stacker pressed a gentle kiss to his temple allowing him to snuggle into the man’s neck and Yancy knew he never wanted to win in the first place. He fell asleep to their soft murmurs, content and safe.


	3. Ménage a trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Birthday/ Valentine's smut commence!
> 
> :Insert evil laugh here:

New Tokyo Shatterdome went dark on the single day Mako Mori held the station alone. Below, the shield wall which kept the farm planet and it’s moon impenetrable held firm. Marshal Stacker Pentecost summoned every ally in the quadrant to New Hong Kong as they waited and hoped. 

After two weeks, the less savory members of Pentecost’s war room were frothing, ready to storm the station and kill anyone Mako hadn’t gotten to yet. Then the message came. 

“Kaiju cultists.” The message repeated for six hours before the station abruptly fell silent once more. For six hours Stacker held back terror for his daughter. His son had stalked out of the war room the moment their probe bounced the signal back, unable to keep his rage in check. 

When no other message came, Stacker dispatched his troops to surround the Shatterdome and the moon where the last of the Kaiju roamed under the methane skies. The pirate crews of Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka held back. The others had no personal interest in saving Mako, these people had helped Stacker raise her. They loved her as he did and would pillage and murder in her name. 

“We should take Striker in through the smuggler’s port. It’s the fastest.” 

“Mako put enough cloaking technology on Gipsy to hide her from every scanner Tokyo has,” Raleigh countered Herc. “We go in low and slow and they’ll never see us coming.” 

“If they’ve taken the control room, then they’ve had plenty of time to find every coded alert Mako had to let her know when her family was coming. But she doesn’t have one for Gipsy.” Chuck added. When everyone looked to him in surprise, he shrugged. “You and Yancy always told her when you were coming. She knew one day she might need a ship no one could find, not even her.” 

Chuck’s freckles flared brightly for a moment as he let his frustration bleed through. Yancy watched him carefully. “And how do you know so much about my ship?” 

Raleigh glared at his brother. Gipsy was _his_ ship now. Yancy barely set foot on her anymore now he spent most of his time with Herc and on the Hong Kong Dome with Stacker. Chuck had likewise barely spent any time on Striker in the last three cycles, even their crews blended and shifted with every shared port. 

“Mako likes to tinker when she can’t sleep.” Chuck didn’t rise to Yancy’s tone. “She knows Gipsy better than anyone and, well, she hasn’t slept much since we put those Kaiju on that moon.” 

Yancy started to say something else, but Stacker put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. The Marshal stood and addressed both crews. “Striker, I want you to join up with the Wei Tangs and the Kaidonovskys. The cultists know they aren’t getting on the moon now we set up the blockade. And officially we do not negotiate with terrorists. Consider yourselves officially deputized as security forces of the sector.” 

“Where are you sending us?” Raleigh asked around a slow smile, already guessing the answer. 

“You two, and anyone crazy enough to go with you, are going to Mako.” 

Chuck slapped the table and grinned. He turned and pointed at Tendo, “I want ten of those things you’ve been working on you think no one else knows about.” 

Tendo grinned and took a sip from his ever-present coffee flask. “I can give you fifty.”

* * *

Mako snuck down a hall, gun drawn and knife in hand. The family she found hiding followed behind her. The mother happily accepted her spare knife and pistol while her husband hauled their two children along. One of the children clung to his father’s back and cried quietly. 

Everyone Mako found in the last two weeks was silent. The first thing the cultists did after storming the station was to set up sonic sensors in every corridor. Any sound over the station’s general hum, set the sensors off and cultists would come running. The dangerous part was the sensor’s silent alarms. You didn’t know you set them off until it was too late. 

She heard passing footsteps ahead and shoved the family into one of the side tunnels running through the station. She didn’t like to use them, preferring to keep her secrets safe from cultists and citizens alike. Just as she slid the false door closed, the sound of a half dozen cultists shouting echoed in the hall. Wasting no time, she rushed the family forward on silent feet. 

As they neared the underbelly of the Dome, passing the one open space in her network of tunnels, she froze. There was movement in the hidden dock. The family cowered behind her and she clenched her jaw. 

“Go along this tunnel, take the first right, then second left. Knock four times on the blue section of wall. Tell them ‘Knifehead.’” 

The mother nodded and led her family into the tunnels. Mako made sure they were long gone before turning towards the shifting light in the dock. She snuck down the tunnel, gun ready, and aimed carefully around the corner as she peaked into the room. 

Immediately, she dropped her gun and ran full tilt into Raleigh as he turned. She wrapped her legs around him as he clung to her and tried not to cry into his shoulder. Chuck pressed against her back and she let the tears flow as both men held onto her. 

Raleigh ran a soothing hand through her hair, completely unfazed taking her weight, as Chuck maneuvered them back into the still open airlock to Gipsy. She peeled herself off Raleigh and turned to give Chuck the same treatment. He held her away and gave her a once over, checking for injuries. 

“I am fine.” 

“Yeah,” Chuck drawled. He shared an exasperated look with Raleigh over her shoulder. “Last time you said that to me, you were shot in the gut and dying. So, forgive me if I don’t trust you on this one.” 

Raleigh pressed up behind her and ran swift hands over her back, checking for any fresh injuries. She rolled her eyes and let them check. The cultists left bruises the few times she tussled with them since the siege started, but the were repaid with death. 

One of his hands found a particularly bad bruise on her hip and she gasped. Raleigh’s hand paused and he gently lifted her shirt. Chuck knelt before her and inspected it, prodding at the edges. Mako suddenly found herself incredibly aware of the two men. 

It was true she loved them, always had. Hers and Chuck’s relationship was old, bound by childhood adventures and the shared pain of their lost parents. He was her best friend. Raleigh, though, the first moment she met him she knew he was hers. For years they danced around one another, finally falling into bed with one another for a few months until Stacker asked her to take over New Tokyo and she left him and piracy behind. She knew every inch of him, likely better than Chuck. 

Likewise, Raleigh knew her well. He knew the hitch in her breath and the clasp of her hand on his thigh as Chuck knelt before her meant she wanted them. He huffed out a gentle laugh into her hair, wrapped his hands around her hips, and squeezed. Chuck noticed the movement and looked up. 

“Oh,” He said, catching Mako’s blown pupils and Raleigh’s questioning look. “Well, huh.” 

Raleigh prodded the bruise on Mako’s hip again, eliciting a low moan, and he tilted his head at Chuck. The younger man’s freckles flared to brightness as he recognized Raleigh’s silent question. Standing slowly, he leaned over Mako and kissed Raleigh, savoring her gasp as he trailed a hand over her stomach. 

Pulling away he looked down at Mako, cataloguing her fast breath and the way her hands were wrapped around Raleigh’s thighs. He knew Raleigh loved her. Couldn’t blame him. Mako had been the one constant in his life since Stacker adopted her. He’d been half in love with her since he turned seventeen and she kissed him before running away with Gipsy’s crew. Even after she left, she was never truly gone, showing up at random to pull him into whatever job she needed his skills for and appearing after every fight with Herc to soothe him. He knew her. 

“You sure about this, Maki?” 

She glared at him for the nickname and reached up to grab his hair and pull him down for a kiss. Behind her Raleigh groaned, low and appreciative, at the sight. Mako kissed like she fought, brutal and efficient, turning Chuck to push him towards Raleigh’s bunk. 

Raleigh trailed behind them, enraptured by the sight of Mako pushing Chuck around like the man couldn’t break her in half. He let his excitement bleed through his control and felt their own arousal begin a feedback loop between them. As Mako shoved Chuck back into his bed and climbed over him, her form shifted slightly, nails elongating into talons and her teeth sharpening. Her eyes blinked yellow and Chuck shivered as she tore his shirt from him and then slid her claws under the edge of his waistband. 

“Fuck,” He surged forward and kissed her, blood pooling on his lips as he kissed her around the fangs. Raleigh slid in next to them, running his hands over them both, lust rolling through them with every pass. He pulled Mako away from Chuck to sit in his lap against the wall and pulled her shirt away. 

Chuck grinned and reached for her trousers. He slid them off her legs, then shed his own and crawled up to press his lips to her collarbone. Raleigh’s hand immediately began tracing the flickering freckles on his back, forcing him to glow brighter as his own arousal fed back into him with the added feeling of Mako and Raleigh’s pulsing through him.

He nipped at Mako’s skin, reveling in the hint of scales as she lost control. He latched on to her nipple with his mouth, biting and sucking until she writhed. Satisfied at her distraction he yanked her out of Raleigh’s arms and splayed her out beneath him. 

Raleigh whined at the loss of contact and Chuck growled at him before diving back in to drive Mako insane. The older man shed his clothes and pushed Chuck aside so he could join them. Mako cried out as Raleigh let down his last walls and sent all three of them careening into mindless lust. He bit down just under her breast and sucked a bruise into her, marking her the way he used to. 

Chuck’s freckles caught his attention and he pulled the other man away to run his tongue across the flashing lights on his chest. Mako surged forward and ran claws across both their chests and down, wrapping her hands round their cocks and teasing them. Raleigh sighed into the touch and Chuck took the distraction to kiss him. 

Hands ran over him, he could barely tell the difference with the force of desire clouding his senses. It wasn’t until Chuck collapsed beneath him and Mako pushed him away to climb up and sit on his chest that he regained enough of his mind to kiss Mako around her fangs and sink out of Chuck’s sight. 

Mako turned to watch for a moment as Raleigh pulled Chuck’s knees wide and lifted his hips to suck greedily at his hole. Chuck keened beneath her and wrapped rough hands over her hips. She responded in kind, digging her claws into his scalp and pulling his head back. 

“You want more?” She taunted. Chuck nodded, jaw slack as Raleigh stroked his cock and laved his tongue inside him. “What do you want, Chuck?”

“F…Fuck,” He sobbed. “Anything. Everything.” 

“Good.” She grinned and slid forward until her hips hovered over his face. She waited for him to look up at her and screamed as he pulled her down roughly, his tongue spearing inside her alongside his thick fingers. He lost his rhythm frequently as Raleigh tortured him, but he still managed to leave her shaking above him as he curled his fingers and tongue just right and sent her over the edge into orgasm. 

Licking her through it, he pulled her tighter against his face and trailed one hand up to stabilize her and tease her as he let her rock against him. Raleigh redoubled his efforts below and let his power surge into his hands sending pulses of electric buzzing into Chuck’s cock. Unable to handle the stimulation Chuck cried out against Mako and came, pulling her along with him. She sagged over him and he slid his tongue slowly against her, enough to keep her on edge but not enough to torture her sensitive skin. 

Raleigh licked Chuck clean, his newly slick fingers teasing at Chuck’s hole. “How do you want us, Mako?” 

She pulled herself upright and reluctantly slid away from Chuck’s mouth. Sitting against his chest once more, she peered over her shoulder at Raleigh’s deceptively passive expression. His blown pupils and heaving chest spoke volumes and she turned her attention back to the dazed Chuck and his wet mouth. 

“I want him in me.” Chuck groaned and felt his cock twitch at the idea. Raleigh smiled and crept up to duck around Mako and kiss her. She tasted Chuck on his lips and ground her hips as Raleigh pushed all his emotions into her, letting her know this was more than a one-off. Now he had them both, he’d never let either of them go. She whimpered into the kiss and pushed him away, claws drawing red lines down his face as she pushed him to kiss Chuck. 

She slid down and out of Raleigh’s way, retracting her claws and reaching for the slick. She coated her fingers and slid two fingers into Chuck, making him groan into Raleigh’s mouth and twitch. She added a third and leaned up to lick at his twitching cock. She prepped him roughly, pressing four of her thin fingers into him and delighting at the way his freckles flashed and the way he clutched at Raleigh’s shoulders. 

Once he was fully hard, she tapped at Raleigh’s hip and slid up to position herself over Chuck. As Raleigh pulled away, he surged forward and wrapped her in his arms, rolling her underneath him. He kissed her roughly, pulling her fangs and claws back from her as he bit at her lips and jaw. She dug her claws into his back as he pressed inside her. Before she could move, Raleigh wrapped a hand around Chuck’s throat and pushed inside him. Chuck cried out against her mouth and both men quickly set a rhythm that left her helpless and clawing at whichever stretch of skin she could reach. 

With every thrust of Raleigh’s hips, Chuck pressed into her harder and faster. She pushed back in counter to Raleigh and bit down hard on Chuck’s neck, drawing blood as the pace drove her over the edge. Raleigh laughed in triumph and pushed harder and faster, clutching at Chuck’s neck and pulling him backwards until he was firmly sat against Raleigh’s chest. Mako felt Chuck slip out of her and snarled, climbing atop him and letting Chuck ride Raleigh hard as she did the same to him. 

Completely undone, Chuck finally stuttered in his movement and came again. Mako rode it out, growling in satisfaction until Chuck slipped out of her. She pulled off him and let Raleigh roll him onto the bed only to tackle the other man and let him push inside her, the way made easy by Chuck. They grappled as they used to rolling across the bed for dominance until Raleigh finally pinned her. 

Chuck watched them, enraptured as they fought more than fucked and snuck a hand between them to tease at Mako’s breasts. Raleigh snarled to match Mako’s and pulled back enough for Chuck to press in and bite at her, making her scream as the dual sensations drove her over once more. Raleigh, finally broken by the flood of endorphins, thrust once, twice more and collapsed over the top of both Chuck and Mako. 

Below him, Mako shuddered with aftershocks and sighed. “You came for me.” 

“Literally,” Chuck muttered as he adjusted to wrap them in his arms. Mako slapped him. 

“I knew someone would come, but I thought I would be alone.” 

Raleigh clutched her tightly, “You’re never alone. Not as long as you have us.” 

“Do I?” She whispered. “Do I have you?” 

Chuck twisted to kiss her gently. “Forever, love. Forever.”

* * *

Twelve hours later, Mako laughed gleefully as she shoved a cultist out an airlock. Behind her Tendo's sonic grenades wreaked havoc on their alarms, drawing them thin as they led a surge against the cultists. The airlock went dark a moment later and Mako smiled to see the familiar shape of Crimson Typhoon latching on to the side of the Shatterdome. 

She wasn't alone.


	4. Crie Pour Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought last chapter was juicy? 
> 
> Just wait
> 
> Happy Birthday to my main enabler and Happy Valentine's to everyone!

After the attack on New Tokyo, Mako found herself smothered by her family. Stacker left New Hong Kong and set Herc and Yancy up in the room right next to hers. The collected crews of Gipsy, Striker, Crimson, and Cherno invaded the Dome and dogged her every step. 

This wasn’t the worst part. 

The worst part, as per usual with her ersatz family, was _Yancy Fucking Becket._

She was unfortunately reminded, the third night after the cultists were removed that Yancy was a screamer. 

Knowing this from her years spent as a crewmember on Gipsy and sleeping in Raleigh’s room which shared a bulkhead wall with Yancy was one thing. Knowing this about him when he was sleeping with her father and her boyfriend’s father was an entirely different thing. It made her think how intertwined their two triumvirates were, that way lay madness and put a damper on her sex drive. 

“Fucking, Yancy.” She hissed one night as a particularly loud shout echoed thru her wall. Chuck laughed at her as he lay across her stomach, carefully cleaning the release mechanism on his plasma knife. “I know it is quite enjoyable to be in the middle, but must he be so loud?”   
Chuck paused and got a contemplative look on his face. “You wanna do something about it?”   
Mako raised an eyebrow and let her claws sink into Chuck’s scalp. He shuddered at the contact. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I need to make a few calls.”

* * *

Two days later, Mako listened as Raleigh begrudgingly placated his brother over Stacker and Herc’s sudden absence. Chuck giggled into a pillow as he was the reason the two men were now halfway across the quadrant. 

“Shut up,” She twisted her fingers inside him. “You’ll ruin it.” 

Chuck moaned into the pillow and thrust his hips back against her fingers. She obliged him and pressed in harder, drawing lines between the freckles lighting across his skin with the claws of her free hand. Raleigh loved when she did it, asking her to trace constellations into Chuck’s skin that would last for days. She hoped Chuck would let her _scar_ him one day, permanently mark him as _theirs._

She drove Chuck mad, finally slipping her thumb in alongside the rest of her fingers and gasping as his whole body went lax. Carefully twisting her fist, she didn’t hear the door open, nor did she hear Raleigh shedding his clothes and coming up behind her. Mako tensed and jerked when his hands ran over the dildo strapped between her legs and further up under the straps to where the harness held a vibrator just inside her. 

“You started without me,” Raleigh pouted, pressing kisses to the back of her neck. “And look where you’ve got him.”

He gently pushed at her elbow, sliding her hand further into Chuck who writhed. His freckles danced light across the room, stuttering as his mind broke from the overstimulation. His pink skin flushed a full red and Mako sighed at the sight. “He’s beautiful like this.” 

“He is,” Raleigh agreed. He picked up the remote for the vibrator from the bed and slid in to lay next to Chuck. “Hello there, _mon luciole.”_ Chuck shuddered once as Raleigh reached underneath him to gently stroke his cock. _“Si beau, mon amour. Je pourrais te regarder comme ça pour toujours.”_

_“Ne le taquine pas, Raleigh.”_ Mako chided. Chuck reared back at the sound of her speaking French and she chuckled to know she could still surprise him after all these years. She stroked her free hand down his back, drawing faint lines of blood across his back. “Ssh, Chuck, ssh.” 

Chuck whined and turned his face into the pillow. His muffled voice escaped. “Since when do you speak French?” 

“It doesn’t matter, _mon luciole.”_ She teased him, slipping her fist back and forth in a regular counter-rhythm to Raleigh’s strokes on Chuck’s cock. He whined and fell lax again, slave to the sensations now reverberating through all of them as Raleigh teased them. 

Raleigh leaned in and turned Chuck’s head until he could kiss him, forcing the other man to lift so he could slide underneath him. Chuck held himself on his elbows, barely able to stay up, and returned Raleigh’s kisses sloppily. Their cocks now brushed against one another with every press of Mako’s fist and Chuck lost all ability to speak. 

Taking advantage of his pliant state, Raleigh maneuvered himself and signaled to Mako. Chuck opened his eyes as they spoke to each other in French, unable to guess at what was happening to him. This may have been his idea, but Mako took over immediately and kept all the details secret. He heard the slight squelch of lube and widened his eyes to see Mako removing a long plug from Raleigh’s ass. His dick twitched at the sight and Raleigh squeezed him. Chuck looked back up helplessly as Mako pressed him down and Raleigh positioned himself to take Chuck’s cock in one stroke. 

He screamed. 

He screamed because at the same moment he sank into Raleigh, Mako pulled her fist from him, tweaking his prostate on the way out and he came. He came hard. 

The faint music on the other side of the wall stopped and he couldn’t help the breathless chuckle as Raleigh wrapped his strong legs around Chuck’s keeping both him and Mako in place. Chuck whined at the overstimulation of Raleigh squeezing his muscles down on his cock and accepted the placating kisses as his own ass clenched uselessly on air. 

Mako stroked her claws down his back and he felt more welts rise and blood trickle along his back. The spots he saw in his vision were half from his orgasm and half from the broken flashing of his own freckled. He summoned all his strength and held himself still, waiting for the rest. 

Raleigh’s hand twitched as Mako guided the dildo inside Chuck. She let out a broken moan as the vibrator twitched to life and Chuck bit down on Raleigh’s pec as the vibrations traveled down the dildo into his ass. The older man grinned meanly and upped it a setting, the insistent pulsing in counter to Mako’s thrusts. 

Chuck’s cock hardened slowly against the press of Raleigh’s muscles, something which didn’t seem to bother the other man at all as he shamelessly writhed beneath him. He viciously changed the pulsing of the vibrator at random, breaking whatever rhythm Mako set and causing Chuck to shout as he felt his orgasm fade with every change. The feeling of Mako thrusting hard inside him was new and so good and he felt no shame letting her know it, at the top of his lungs, begging her to go harder and faster. 

“Please, please, please,” He pleaded. “More!” 

Mako responded with her own shouts as she came, “Raleigh, now, more, oh gods, please, yes, yes, yes!” 

Beneath them both, Raleigh stayed painfully silent only gasping and moaning when Chuck finally got his arms underneath him and began thrusting painfully hard against him as Mako punished him from behind. Chuck reached between them, propping himself on one arm and sobbing as Raleigh pressed the vibrator to the highest setting, a constant thrum. 

“Fucking bastard,” He gasped. “Ah fuck! Mako, yes! There! There! There!” 

“Have, uh, something to say to me? Oh, fuck,” Raleigh grunted. 

“I think he does,” Mako whined as she came down from her own high. “I think he wants you to scream, _mon cher.”_

Raleigh twisted and wrapped his legs even tighter around Chuck, rolling up to meet his thrusts. He reached up and pulled Chuck’s head close, ignoring the hand on his cock, _“No.”_

Chuck roared in defiance and leaned in biting at Raleigh’s lips as his hand took up a punishing rhythm on his cock. Behind him Mako, drove in harder and faster, driving him deeper into Raleigh. He let out nothing but guttural moans and grunts, pushing as hard as he could to drive Raleigh crazy. 

Finally, Mako twisted her hips just right and he knew he had only moments. He spread his legs and hoisted Raleigh’s hips up until he was spread obscenely wide beneath him. Mako pounded into him, her claws sunk deeply into his hips and crying out her own release, but not stopping. Raleigh whimpered at the sight and Chuck knew he had him. 

Pulling their hips flush one more time he drove into Raleigh hard and leaned over to whisper against his lips. _“Crie pour moi.”_

Raleigh’s eyes widened as Chuck came inside him for a second time. His mouth fell open as Mako’s thrusts fell in counter rhythm to Chuck’s and he screamed.

* * *

The next day, Chuck walked slowly down to the mess to plan a job with Aleksis and Sasha. Both shapeshifters smiled meanly as they realized why he was walking carefully, and they immediately jumped in to tease him. Used to the treatment, Chuck grinned and focused on Yancy’s suddenly stiff form across the hall. 

As the elder Becket brother stood to leave, Chuck caught his eye and smirked. Yancy blushed to the roots of his blonde hair and practically ran away. 

Unfortunately for him, Mako and Raleigh were blocking his way and Chuck took great joy in watching them pull Yancy back into the room. They forced him to sit back down, between them and across from Chuck. 

“You alright there, mate? Look a little flushed. Did you sleep okay?” 

Yancy glared at him. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure, Yance? You do look like shit.” Raleigh chimed in. 

“I’m fine.” 

Aleksis and Sasha both leaned in and poked at the bags under Yancy’s eyes. “Little Hansen is right, you look like you did not sleep.” 

Yancy snarled, “Fine. No, I didn’t sleep well. Things were a bit loud last night.” 

Mako grinned and nudged his arm. “Oh, well that’s alright. You get used to the noise. We hear it all the time.” 

Chuck barely controlled his laugh, turning it into a cough as Yancy realized they’d done it on purpose. He kicked Chuck under the table and elbowed his brother.

Mako laughed and leaned in to whisper in Yancy’s ear. _“Crie pour moi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want shame? 
> 
> You'll find none here.

**Author's Note:**

> My darling readers, you can blame the co-creators for this one.


End file.
